Little Roses
by Weasley Is My King x3
Summary: Ron and Hermione are married, successful, and expecting. What trials will they face as they with their children from being pregnant with Rose to Hugo's conception. Takes place from 7 to 9 years after the war. Will include RHR and some GH. Lots of Spoilers
1. Introduction

"PREGNANT?!" Ron yelled, burying his face in hands. Hermione had called him into the kitchen of their London flat, her excited but still very business like aire told him that she had important news but he was not expecting this. A promotion maybe, but a baby?

Hermione smiled cautiously; she could not yet tell how he was about to react. He gawked at her; she nodded at him nervously in response. "Pregnant," he said quietly as though assuring himself. "Wow, you're pregnant. We're having a…oh, bloody hell--"

He proceeded to fall sideways from the stool he was sitting on to the kitchen's hardwood floor. "Ron? Ron!" Hermione's voice faded out as fell. The last thing he saw was her practically launching herself over the counter at him, wide-eyed and horrified.

When he came around sometime later he was on the sofa and Hermione was standing over him. "Oh, Ron," she hugged him. "Are you alright? How's your head?"

He moaned but tried to sit up. The pain on the left side of his head was excruciating. He rubbed that side and felt a huge bump already formed. "Shit!" He rushed to the bathroom to assess the damage. " 'Mione," he called after seeing the bump which was roughly the size and shape of a large egg. "Is there something you could do about this lump?" he yelled to her.

She appeared in the doorway looking mildly affronted. "Ron, I'm _pregnant_." She reminded him, ignoring his problem. He looked at her expressionless, as if taking in what she had just told him again. She was afraid for a second that he would yell or faint again. Instead he smiled broadly and nearly charged at her. He hugged her, lifting her off of her feet and spinning her around. He put her down again and kissed her hard, square on the lips and raced out of the room; all in a great ginger-haired blur. She stood where he'd put her, stunned for a moment until she snapped out of her surprise and followed him. She found him near the hearth, kneeling near the green fire the blazed there, ready to stick his head inside.

"Ron wait!" He stood up. "We should wait to tell everyone."

"Awh, come on."

"At James' birthday party next Friday," She kissed him, "we'll tell everyone together."

"Alright then…" He looked disappointed. "Just Harry?" he offered.

"No," she said firmly and kissed him again.

He smiled. "So, how far along are you, anyway?"

"Three months."

"And you haven't told me until now?" He was slightly upset.

"Well I wasn't sure about it until about a month ago; I went to see a muggle doctor…and then I just haven't gotten around to it until today, what with our work schedules." She looked up at him, hoping he wouldn't be angry. He recognized the regret in her eyes and instantly forgave her.

"I see," he laughed a little. "Well since we already know one is on the way, do you want to go practice for the next one?" He grinned. His mischievous smile quickly faded however, "We can still, _right_?"

"Yes, Ron," Hermione laughed. "Come on, I'll show you," she winked, grabbed his wrist and led him in the direction of their bedroom not even bothering to shut the door.

* * *

_Well, that was the introduction. Ron's reaction just jumped into my head and I had to write something around it! What do you think? Comments, questions, suggestions, criticism; please review._


	2. Enchanted Balloons

Ron was afraid he wouldn't be able to keep the good news to himself any longer; he had been avoiding Harry at work, not replying to any owls from his mother, and making sure not to be around when Ginny floo-ed in (as she did quite often). Thus, he was ecstatic when Friday finally rolled around. He had to admit, though, it was a good idea to wait and tell everyone together so they wouldn't have to choose who to tell first. (They also made arrangements to take Hermione's parents out to dinner on Saturday to tell them.) The whole Weasley-side of the family had been on them since they got married—five years ago, now—about when they were going to have a baby and he was glad not to have to decide who to tell first.

"Ron, are you ready? I don't want to be late." Hermione appeared in the living room where he was sitting, waiting for her.

"I've been," he said, not accusingly.

"Right, let me just grab my purse and jacket, then we can go. Oh, and the present! I nearly forget." In the fitted red shirt she was wearing, he could almost see that she was starting to show; just enough that only he would notice. He smiled. Hermione returned to the room. "I think we should go by floo, I've heard it's better for the baby than apparating."

"That's fine with me." Though he was quite used to it, and made use of it all the time for his job as an auror, Ron would never forget the problems he had with apparating and splinching himself and therefore still liked auxiliary means of transport. He stood up and walked toward the fireplace. He grabbed a handful of powder from the urn on the mantle, Hermione followed.

They arrived seconds later in the already crowded parlor of Ron's childhood home. "Oh, how are you two? Hello, Hello." Mrs. Weasley had run to them before they could get out of the fireplace.

"Hi, mum," Ron hugged his mother.

He pulled away but she held him at arms length. "Why haven't you returned either of my owls this week?" she scolded. Ron towered over his aging mother but he still cringed at her stern tone.

" 'Been busy."

"Well you had me worried sick! I had half the mind to stop over there to make sure—" She would have kept going had Hermione not stepped in.

"Hello, Molly," she hugged her mother in law and then both moved along to say hello to the rest of the family. Bill and Fleur were there with their children. Their oldest, Victoire—now five—had just walked in to the room with enchanted balloon in hand and Teddy—nearly seven—at her heals.

"Uncle Ron!" Victoire yelled and ran over to where he and Hermione stood; now talking to George about his and Lee's new idea for the company.

"And how are you?" Ron asked, picking his niece. Victoire looked quite like her mother, but had bills eyes. She was a gorgeous little girl and had a slight French accent in her voice.

"Good!" she said, giggling.

"Hi, Teddy," Hermione didn't want to leave him out. Teddy was living with Harry and Ginny now; his grandmother, though happy to take him for the first five years of his life, was no longer able to keep up with him. She had lost both her husband and only child in the war which left her frail in comparison to her former self. As she said, "he's really saved me from a lot, but I'm not as young as I once was". Teddy was tall for his age with his father's cool grey eyes; his hair was currently a bright blue having inherited his metamorphamagus power from his mother. He smiled and waved at her.

Hermione and Teddy followed Ron as he carried Victoire to the kitchen. Harry and Ginny were at the table fussing over their one-year-old son who was giggling from his highchair. Arthur Weasley was also there deep in conversation with Charlie, Percy and Percy's wife. "Hey, dad!" Ron said. "Charlie, Percy. Good to see you Penelope." He put Victoire down on a chair and sat next to her.

"Hello Harry," Hermione hugged him. "Ginny," she hugged her as well. "And James," she reached over and picked him up. "I'll do this now before you're a mess with food later." She tickled him and he giggled. "I can't believe that he's one already!" She looked at him as she said it, thinking how wonderful it would be to finally hold _her_ child. "Is anyone else coming today?"

"Neville's at Hogwarts already, said he wanted to get a head start on planning his curriculum and check on the greenhouses." Harry explained. "He sent another very—er—interesting plant."

"Oh, I nearly forgot! Luna sends everyone her love. She's in Austria following a heard of—oh what were they?" She asked Harry; he shrugged in response. "Oh, well you know Luna. And…" She turned on Hermione. "She said she's met a man; she promised she'd tell us all about it when she gets back."

"Really? That's wonderful. I'll have to send her an owl." Ron rolled his eyes. '_Women'._

Mrs. Weasley rushed into the room, everyone who was in the other room followed. "Come on everyone sit down, sit down. It's almost ready." Everyone sat and were quickly bombarded with flying plates, napkins and silverware. Mrs. Weasley stirred, tested and sent all of the food its spot on the table before taking her seat next to Ginny. "Well, tuck in!" she said gesturing to the hearty display.

And everyone did; the family ate, drank and laughed merrily. Everything—well almost everything with the exception of a few new additions and one particularly painful loss—was normal again and everyone was happy. It would be impossible for anyone on the outside to tell that just seven short years ago they had been through and survived so much.

"Mum that was wonderful," Ron said leaning back in his chair after his third serving. He was the last to finish; like always he could out-eat anyone else in the family.

"Really, Ronald, where do you put it all?" Mrs. Weasley asked, almost concernedly.

He ignored the question, still basking in the glory of all that food. "I haven't had a dinner this good since what you made on _my_ birthday."

Hermione shot him a reproachful glance. "_What_?" he asked innocently, obviously oblivious to his insult. Everyone, save Hermione, laughed.

"Now everyone's finished, let's have some dessert!" Mrs. Weasley stood and retrieved a huge chocolate covered in white and blue icing. It had a single candle sticking out from the middle; she lit it with her wand and placed the cake on the table in front of James' highchair.

Harry and Ginny stood on either side of the high chair with their arms around their son who was giggling madly, banging his food splattered tray and yelling "Cake!". They both smiled at their first born with immense pride as everyone sang 'Happy Birthday' to him. When they finished singing everyone held up their glasses of wine—which Hermione had politely refused trying not to cause suspicion---to the baby as Harry and Ginny blew out James' single candle for him. Ginny started to tear up as she hugged her son—her's _and Harry's_ son—who just seven years ago she thought may never be able to come to be.

This scene was all too much for Hermione and her newfound pregnancy hormones; she began to ball right there at the table. " 'Mione what's the matter?" Ron, horrified though he was, put his arm around his wife, trying to console her.

"I'm just so," she sniffed. "Happy! I never though we'd ever be able to do this" she said through her tears. Everyone's attention quickly turned to her.

"Dear, is everything alright," Mrs. Weasley asked cautiously. Hermione nodded back, rather shakily as she wiped the tears from her eyes and face.

"Well, now I feel just dumb," she choked out a laugh when she noticed everyone staring at her. "Well, I guess now's as good a time as ever. Ron?" They stood up together, arms around each other.

"Hermione is—well we are…" Ron smiled. "Going to have a baby!" Ron finished looking both releaved and excitied as one of the enchanted balloon floating overhead burst raining confetti down onto the speachless family.

* * *

_A little bit of a cliff hanger there. :o) Hope you enjoy this chapter, the next one should be fun with everyone's reactions._

_Thanks so much for all of the encouraging reviews!_


	3. First Comes Love

"Finally!" Mrs. Weasley was the first to break the silence as her stunned expression gave way to a cheerful, watery-eyed smile. (She always cried at such good news.) "First it takes you seven years to finally realize you're feelings for each other, then another seven to get some grandchildren out of you two! For Merlin's sake it's about time."

Everyone else quickly followed Molly's lead, abandoning their surprised expressions. "This is wonderful, Hermione! When are you due?" Ginny asked over the happy chatter, as she brushed the glittering confetti out of her hair.

"Well I'm three months along now."

"And you're just telling us?" Harry chided jokingly.

"I just found out too, mate." Ron answered him. Harry looked questioningly at Hermione who gave him the same answer that she gave Ron.

"Well, I wasn't completely sure until about a month and a half ago when I went to see a muggle doctor and well, we've been busy," She still felt a little guilty about waiting so long to tell Ron. "I haven't decided if I want to stick with a muggle doctor, or if I want to use a healer. I set up an appointment with the healer Ginny went to for next week." She finished looking slightly overwhelmed. Telling everyone just made it feel so much more real.

Everyone else then began bombarding the expecting couple with questions while eating James' Birthday cake. James didn't seem to mind in the least that the attention had focused away from him slightly; he sat in his chair feeding himself handfuls of cake, throwing the occasional chunk at an unsuspecting adult.

They stayed to see Harry and Ginny open all of James' rather large pile of presents—including the toy broomstick Ron gave him, much like the one Harry had gotten from Sirius when he was a baby. (It must be said that Hermione did not find this an appropriate gift for such a young child, but was talked into getting it by Ron who felt that he must fulfill his 'godfatherly' duties.) After all the presents were opened and the mass of wrapping paper and ribbon cleaned up, Ron and Hermione decided that they should call it a night. They said their good-byes and stepped into the green flames of the fire.

They returned home to their dark, quiet flat. Ron couldn't help but realize now just how lonely it was, how much they needed a new addition to brighten up their rather bland lives. They had been through so much together; why had they waited seven years. Suddenly Ron couldn't find any reason that they should have waited this long. '_Mum's right_: finally.' That wasn't the first time Mrs. Weasley had said that to them.

Hermione decided to go straight to bed; she was exhausted from all of the day's excitement—by the time they'd left, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were already planning a shower, a huge list of possible names had been suggested and everyone seemed to have decided what they would be buying them for the baby.

Ron, however, collapsed onto the sofa where he quickly got lost in his thoughts.

His thoughts were of the first time his mother reacted in such a way as she did that evening; when he was just eighteen and still staying at the Burrow while doing his auror training, the war had really just finished. Sometimes then, they still expected to see Tonks or Lupin come through the door with news; George still paused once in a while expecting his twin to finish his sentences (his sense of humor had not left him); and everyone was still recovering emotionally. It was nearly Christmas and Hermione was staying with them for the holiday…

---

_Mrs. Weasley turned the knob and walked in to Ron's bedroom. "Ron, I did you laundry for—oh, my!" For a moment her eyes went wide and her face stern; Ron braced himself for her to yell. Hermione, whose eyes were even wider, had the sheet pulled up from her chin looking positively petrified. Then, to their complete and utter surprise (and horror) Mrs. Weasley walked over smiling broadly. She grabbed pulled them both into a very awkward hug and she began to cry with tears of--could it be-- joy? She was still a little emotionally unstable from all her family had been through, but this—this was no where near the reaction they had braced themselves for._

"_Mum, I..."_

"_It's about time!" Her voice rang through the house and she, thankfully, scurried quickly from the room. Ron turned scarlet, _'Bloody hell, everyone had to of heard that_.' He covered his face with his hand. _'No, no, no. This can't be happening.'

_Even after the door had shut and Ron had laid back down—still covering his obvious embarrassment—Hermione sat up with the sheets to her chin, looking petrified. Suddenly the colour returned to her face, which had gone completely white upon Mrs. Weasley's entrance, and she blushed furiously. She began to laugh next, and looked at Ron. "I suppose no one's told her, then." _

"_Why are you laughing? My mother's just caught us shagging!"_

"_Didn't you hear her? She's happy. She's probably gone and told everyone. You have to admit it is rather funny."_

"_Funny? You're mad!" Ron removed his hands only to look at her incredulously. "I won't be funny when George gets wind of this." _

_Hermione only smiled and made to get up, pulling the sheets with her. "'Mione! What are you doing?" Ron grabbed desperately at the end of the sheet as she headed toward his dresser to fix her hair in the mirror. _

"_Getting dressed and going to get some breakfast, what does it look like?"_

"_You're not honestly thinking about going down there with my whole family after what's just happened."_

"_Yes," she threw clothes at him. "And so are you." He obliged, but dressed glaring at her as angrily as he could pretend to be—as hard as he tried it was getting more and more difficult to be genuinely angry with her. _

_When they got down to the kitchen the table was full of food and Mrs. Weasley was still cooking feverously, apparently in a good mood. And to Ron's despair, the whole family was already seated—including Harry (who was also staying there), Bill and a pregnant (though no one knew yet, at the time) Fleur. The latter two had come for the usual Sunday morning breakfast. Hermione took a seat next to Ginny, leaving only one option; the only open seat was next to George who smiled deviously as he sat down. Ron closed his eyes and sighed deeply, preparing himself for the ridicule. George clapped him on the back, "Ickle Ronnie! How are you? Get a good night _sleep_?" George emphasized the last word. Ron groaned and stuffed a heaping amount of egg in his mouth, trying his best to avoid their questions—and their gaze. He felt himself redden. By now Mrs. Weasley would usually have cut in to stop the 'nonsense' at hand, but she was busily humming to herself as she cooked, summoning ingredients and utensils from all over the kitchen._

"_What's the matter, Ron?" Bill had now joined in; he winked and glanced at Hermione who was deep in conversation with Ginny. Ron shot a pleading look at Harry, who smirked but joined in the girls' conversation. _

"_Yes, vhat eez wrong, Ron. You look sick," said Fleur looking genuinely concerned. _

"_I suppose he didn't get much sleep last night. What do you think Dad?"_

"_Why didn't you sleep, Ron?" He said rather absently, as he was busily fiddling with an old muggle television remote. He and Fleur were obviously the only ones who didn't get the memo. Ron pushed out his chair and left for the front room with rather a lot of commotion. Mr. Weasley looked up and watched him leave. "What's got his wand in a knot?"_

"_Hermione," George said immediately. _

"_Am I missing something?" _

"_You usually are, dad." Bill answered. _

"_Well, I suppose I should go talk to him?" Mr. Weasley asked more than stated, George just laughed. _

_Ron was sitting on the sofa staring straight at the ceiling. "Ron? What's going on?" _

"_Nothing." He didn't look at Mr. Weasley_. 'What was the big deal, he was an adult after all. Why was this so horrible? Because you're in your parents house! Ron you really are such a--' _He was battling with himself internally when his father cut in._

"_George seems to think its Hermione." _

"_It's nothing, just leave me alone."_

"_You know, Ron, women are very different from us—"_

"_Dad, I know. I just—" He was starting to get angry now, but Mr. Weasley didn't seem to notice. _

"_I realize that it can sometime be hard, especially in times like these, to understand how they're feeling and what you want but you really should try…" He rubbed the side of his face apparently uncomfortable with the conversation. "…to tell her how you feel. Is that what this is about?" _

"_No. She knows how I feel. It's not about that" _

"_I think she very well knows how he feels!" Someone—either Bill or George yelled into the room. Ron was now very red and very angry._

"_Oh, Well. I see then. Um, I—" He was even more uncomfortable now. "She doesn't share these—umm—feeling then? I don't really know—" _

"_Oh, no, I think the feeling is mutual!" came another interjection. This was it, Ron couldn't take it anymore his temper was reaching its maximum. _

"_Then I—" Mr. Weasley opened his mouth to speak but Ron cut in._

"_Dad! She knows, I've told her! She gets it! It's not about that! We've had sex, alright Dad? That is what this is about! Mum walked in on us in bed this morning! For Merlin's sake, can anyone get any privacy in this house?" Ron stormed upstairs and slammed his door behind him, leaving a stunned looking Arthur Weasley in the living room…_

_---_

Ron laughed at his recollection; his ears went red just thinking about it. It was the first, as well as the last time his father had ever attempted to talk to him about women. That was when he decided to find his own place; and even long after he did he refused not to put several locking spells on the bedroom door. '_Thinking back_,' he thought as he lay there on the sofa, '_It really wasn't that bad…oh who am I kidding that was mortifying._" No one even knew then, or said much of anything about he and Hermione's relationship. Even his mother, until walking in on them, was surprisingly unaware. Though, after that incident her heavy, sorrowful mood seemed to begin to lift slightly.What did it matter now; they had grown up even more since _and_ gotten married. He laughed again and stood up, shaking his head at his embarrassing memory. He was going to bed…with his _wife_.

* * *

I have to say, that was a rather funny chapter to write. How do you like the idea of the flashbacks like that one? I'm planning to use them to show glimpses of the earlier parts of Ron and Hermione's relationship. I thought it would be better to do that than try to start right after the war and work up through the next seven years. What does everyone else think?

Thanks for all of your reviews! I'm happy that you're enjoying this story. I'm trying to keep everyone satisfied by reviewing often but I'm not going to promise every chapter will come as quickly as these three have. But thanks again for all the support and feedback I'm getting with the story, it is very encouraging.


	4. Diamonds

Dinner with the Grangers on Saturday went without incident. They didn't see them nearly as often as they saw Ron's side of the family so there was a lot of catching up to do, not just the news about the baby. They too were happy to know that they would soon be grandparents. They admitted that they were beginning to think they wouldn't be around to see any grandchildren; they were quite a bit older than Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, they were getting on a bit when Hermione was born.

Ron liked Hermione's parents but couldn't help but think they were a bit…well…boring. She was they only child of two dentists and honestly, the Weasley's were more fun to be with; even Hermione thought so, there was never a dull moment at the burrow. (But how could there be? There was almost never less than seven people there at once.) And although her father never said anything about it and was always very nice to him, Ron always got the feeling that Mr. Granger could get into his head and know exactly what Ron had been doing with his only daughter or that he was not good enough for her. That feeling started when Hermione moved into his apartment, before they got married. But maybe that was just Ron's own insecurity.

It was now six o'clock Monday morning and Hermione was scrambling to get ready and to work early; Ron was still in bed.

"Ron, have you seen my black pumps? I have a meeting today and--" Hermione yelled to him as she dug through their closet. "Ron? Ronald?" She looked over to the bed where he was still snoring, "Oh, honestly!" She went over to the bed and shook him.

"What? Whatsamatter?" He said with a groan. "I'm up, I'm up. I won't be late, don't worry."

"Have you seen my black pumps?"

"Your what?" He looked at very confused, and still groggy.

"My black high heel shoes," she said impatiently.

"You woke me up for that? No I haven't seen your shoes, maybe you should keep track of them." That was it, she yanked the covers off him and the cold air hit his nearly bare body. "Oi! What're you doing!" He jumped up.

"Keep track of my things?" her voice raised. "The only reason I can't find them is because they're buried in you're mess!"

"Well maybe you should clean it," He knew as soon as he said it that he shouldn't have.

"Me? Me?" her tone was harsh and dangerous now. Ron braced himself. "I can't—Urgh!" She grabbed a pair of black flats instead and disappeared into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Ron let out an exasperated sigh, and went to the closet to find something to wear; there was no point in going back to sleep now. He dug through the pile Hermione had been in and at the bottom found one of the shiny black shoes she had been looking for. He grabbed it. "Found one!" he called to her and moved toward the bathroom, trying to step over the piles of clothes that were strewn across the floor. He tripped over something. "Found the other one!" He tapped his knuckles on the door; she had locked it. There was no answer. He tried again. She flung the door open, glared at him angrily, snatched the shoes from his hand and slammed the door in his face all before Ron could say anything to apologize. He rolled his eyes and went to go get something to eat.

Hermione left for work a half hour later; Ron was sitting at the table with his tea and copy of the Daily Prophet in hand. She didn't say anything as she brushed by him and stumbled into the fireplace. She didn't know was that he had no intention of going to work that day. He had been thinking about it since Hermione had told him she was pregnant; their one bedroom apartment was too small. He was going to buy a house.

He was meeting with the real estate agent, a witch who was to help him find a home in one of the mainly wizarding communities, at nine o'clock; he apparated into her office at nine sharp. She was a short middle-aged witch with brown hair tied back into a bun and small tortoise shell glasses. She reminded Ron of a much younger version of Professor McGonagall. "You must be Mr. Weasley," she said very politely holding out her hand. He shook it. "And where is you're wife?"

"I've decided to surprise her." She just nodded.

"Well then I found three homes, for today, that I want to show you, in the price range and areas we spoke about over the floo."

"Alright, let's have a look then..." She grabbed his arm and spun on the spot.

The first house, just outside of Ottery St. Catchpole in the opposite direction of the burrow, was not very large and needed a lot of work. Not to mention it was just a little too close to the Burrow. The second, was a little larger and about an hour outside of London. The village it was in was made up primarily of Muggles, but had a few other wizarding families. Ron knew that this wouldn't be a problem for Hermione, but he on the other hand feared that he would make their muggle neighbors suspicious.

By the time that they were heading to the last house Ron was already feeling slightly disappointed having not liked the first two at all. He knew it could take weeks or even months to find a house, but was never a very patient person. When they arrived at the last small village, Ron recognized it instantly. Ever since the war had ended He, Hermione and Ginny had joined Harry on Halloween, Christmas and his birthday to lay fresh flowers at his parents grave. Ron had purposed to Hermione in the pub right down the street.

---

_It was Christmas Eve, Ron was twenty-one and he and Hermione had been together for almost four years. The four—Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny—decided to get a drink in the pub they had past by on so many occasions during their visits to Goddric's Hallow. They spent a few hours there, drinking eggnog and reminiscing about their school days and the war—paying no attention to the fact that muggles inhabited all of the other tables in the crowded pub. _

_Soon they began to talk about Harry and Ginny's wedding which was just a few months earlier and had been quite beautiful. Hermione, slightly hazy from the drink, began to talk about the kind of wedding she'd wanted since she was a little girl. "It will be _perfect_…"she had said rather dreamily. Then something clicked in Ron's head; "_Now_!" he thought. Ron had the ring in his coat pocket; he didn't have it planned, he carried the ring around with him waiting for the perfect moment and that was it. He suddenly began rummaging through his pockets. _

"_Ron," Ginny looked at him like he was mad, "what are you doing?" He ignored her. He finally found the small velvet box and launched himself down on one knee in front of Hermione. He opened the box and looked up at her startled face; he was suddenly nervous and his own face was very hot and he knew, very red. _

" '_Mione," He started trying to shake his nerves, "I have loved you for as long as I can remember." He paused and a huge smile appeared on her face, there were tears in her eyes; that made the nerves disappear completely. "I have been waiting to do this since, honestly, since we were eleven. Yeah, even then I knew. Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?" _

_There was a long pause. Hermione jumped from her chair and threw herself at Ron, landing on top of him, having pushed him to the floor. "Yes!" She said, kissing him. "Of course I will." She said more quietly. They got up from the floor, both Harry and Ginny were grinning at them. And the whole pub began to clap as the couple returned to their chairs and Ron slid the diamond and white gold engagement ring onto her finger._

_---_

'_Not the most romantic, but it worked_,' he thought as he real estate witch led him down the street and right past that little pub. The house was on the very outskirts of the village. Before even going inside he knew; it was a stone cottage, not terribly big but not small by any means and had a beautiful front garden. "It's perfect, I want to put in an offer," Ron said immediately, looking at the house feeling satisfied and rather excited.

"But Mr. Weasley you haven't even seen the inside."

"I know; but I can tell. It's perfect and she'll love it."

"Well, if you insist." She flicked her wand and a few pieces of parchment appeared, along with a quill. "Sign here, here and initial here," she pointed to various spots on the parchment. He did as she said. "Well, I will let you know in a few days," she held out her hand and shook Ron's again. "Good luck, it was nice to meet you."

"You too," he said and she disapparated with a 'pop'.

Ron stood looking at the house appraisingly for a few more seconds. He made a mental note not to tell Hermione he hadn't even gone inside. He couldn't wait to show her though, he new she'd love it. It was _perfect_.

* * *

_Thanks again for all the reviews. I'm glad everyone likes the flashback idea and everyone seemed to the first one was funny—I was laughing when I wrote it; I could picture it happening._

_I really didn't think of Bill as doing that either but I needed someone to join in George's ridicule without Fred there _[ _:o(_ so sad _and for some reason after thinking about it I decided on Bill. I could picture him usually being the nice, laidback one who really just couldn't resist the opportunity to for once mess with his little brother. I think what happened is Ron may have accidentally walked in on Bill and Fleur (There is no privacy in that family!) and he needed to get Ron back for it. ;o)_


	5. Detour Through Cannes

Three days later, Ron had come home from work early; he had been since putting the offer in on the house waiting for the real estate witch to floo in with news. He didn't want Hermione to get the news first, even though she was staying later at the office doing extra work so she wouldn't have to worry about it when the baby came—which was so like Hermione. But any excuse to come home early was fine with him. He hadn't told Hermione yet, and he didn't plan to until he knew for sure it would be theirs. The only person he had confided in was, of course, Harry; he had kept the baby news from Harry, but would not be able to keep his silence with this.

He had been waiting for the better part of an hour and had nearly dozed off on the sofa when he heard a voice, "Mr. Weasley?"

He jumped about two feet in the air. "Yes, yes! I'm right here." He jumped off of the couch and moved toward the fireplace and the face suspended in the flames there.

"Oh, nice to see you. I have some news," she smiled, "The house is yours, you can move in when ever you want to."

"Really? That's great!" Her hand came through the fire and handed him a set of rather old looking keys. "Thanks," he said excitedly.

"If you need anything, you know where to find me." She smiled again and disappeared.

Ron _could not wait_ to show Hermione.

She returned home two and a half hours later, extremely exhausted. She let out a loud sigh and was about to collapse onto the couch when Ron ran into the room. "Don't take your shoes off, don't sit down and leave your coat on!" He said, struggling to get his arm in the sleeve of his own jacket. Before she could say a word in complaint he had pointed his wand directly at her face.

"Ronald!" She said angrily trying to remove the blindfold from her eyes, to no avail.

"I have a surprise for you!"

"Oh, Ron, I'm really not in the mood for any sort of surprise; I had a long day at work and--"

He cut her off, "You'll like it. I _promise_." She gave up argument, knowing it would be over faster if she just went quietly. "You'll be fine apparating just this once, right?" She nodded. "Right, then, hold on tight." She grabbed his arm and he spun on the spot.

He apparated them into a secluded alley across from the pub. "I'm going to guide you," He took her hand and pulled her along. He led her in silence until they were standing right at the gate of the front garden fence. He positioned her so that when he took off the blindfold she would be looking directly at the house, _their _house.

He took out his wand again and with a flick the blindfold was gone and stood looking slightly confused as her eyes adjusted to the light. Her jaw dropped, "Ron I--" she began to speak as he took his hand from hers and replaced it with the key. "Its—it's _ours_?" He nodded. "Oh, Ron," she threw her arms around his neck.

He opened the gate for her and she walked up the garden path, slowly as if in a daze. She slid the key in the lock and turned, it clicked quietly and Hermione could feel her excitement build. She grabbed the handle and turned slowly. She moved to step inside but Ron had swept her off her feet, she let out a tiny scream not expecting her sudden departure from the ground. He carried her inside taking care not to bang her head against the doorframe.

Once inside the dim entry he pushed the door closed with his foot and kissed her passionately. It was like their Honeymoon…

---

_Ron carried Hermione—no longer in her wedding dress, but in a straight cream-silk dress that she had put on for the reception—into their Cannes hotel suit. He missed hitting her head on the door buy an inch, luckily she didn't notice. He pushed the door with his foot, it closed with a slam. She winced at the noise; he could tell she was hoping that they didn't wake anyone else at the hotel. He braced himself, but instead of scolding him she just laughed. He kissed her; she kissed back with even more fervor. _

_He made his way over to the bed without breaking their kiss and put her down at the edge. Her hair was coming undone and most of her make-up was off but to him, she was still gorgeous. He could not shake off that image of her walking down the isle: tears in her eyes though she was smiling, her curls pulled back and pinned gently up at the back of her head, her white lace dress cascading delicately to the floor. _

_He was soon able to forget that image as a new one presented itself before him. Hermione let the straps of her dress fall as he kissed her neck and shoulders. He lost himself at the feel of her soft skin as they fell back onto the fluffy white bedding. She pulled off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt as he kissed her. She suddenly stopped, "Oh, wait!" she said._

_Ron groaned into her neck. "Why_, now_?" he complained. _

"_I have something."_

"_What could you possibly need?"_

"_You'll she and you'll like it. Just wait a few minutes." _

"_But I don't want to wait!" He said pouting._

_She laughed and stood up in front of him. "It'll be worth it," she whispered into his ear, putting her hands on his knees and rubbing them slowly up his thighs. He shivered and looked at her longingly. She just grinned at him and winked before disappearing into the bathroom. _

_It felt like it had taken ages but when she did return, he _did _like what he saw. Hermione was the tiniest lacy, white underwear Ron had ever seen, a matching bra that definitely accentuated her already rather voluptuous curves. The outfit was complete with a thin, transparent piece of lingerie that was cut at the middle of her thighs. He had seen her in less, never anything like that, but had to admit it was very sexy. He must have looked rather taken aback because for a second she became embarrassed. "Um, it's I guess it's just a muggle sort of…tradition…for a woman to get an outfit like this on her wedding night," she tugged at the hem of the garment. _

_Ron smiled at her, her embarrassment reminding him of their first time. "No," he said not wanting her to think he didn't like it. "I know that! Its just—just…you look gorgeous." _

_She smiled back and a gleam came into her eye. He recognized this, he had seen it many times before, as a look of pure lust. She sauntered over to the spot on the bed where he sat. She pushed him back onto the bed; she climbed in on top of him, straddling him as she kissed her way from his lips down to his bare chest. _

_They made love at least three times that night. She left his head spinning each time. She was so intoxicating that he woke up then next morning in a daze, not entirely sure if the night had been real. That night was amazing for them both. As was the whole honeymoon, since they left their room for a total of, maybe, twelve hours all week. Neither ever wanted to leave._

---

Ron almost expected to see a beautiful hotel room in the South of France with Hermione in that tiny outfit when he opened his eyes. Instead it was a dusty wooden staircase; but _then_, it was just as good. Hermione nuzzled into Ron's neck. "Ron…"

" 'Mione?" She was crying, he could feel her warm, wet tears on his neck.

"This is beautiful," She looked up at him smiling; but as suddenly as she had started crying, then smiling, her brow furrowed and she frowned. "But why didn't you tell me." She smacked him on the arm. "You can't just go buy a house without talking to me about it!" She hit him again.

"Sorry," he said pathetically as she glared at him. He had learned from living with her for the past five years that it didn't do to argue with her—after all, he finally realized after eight years of challenging her that it was better for their relationship if he just steer clear of argument (Harry was particularly happy about the revelation wishing it could have come about sooner; say sixth year). He put her down and she started up the stairs. She looked back and beckoned him to follow.

* * *

_Since when is Hermione middle name Jean? I guess I was a little bit behind with this update—about three years behind—so I decided to look it up. In 2004 JK Rowling said that Hermione's middle name is Jane; I guess that stuck for me. For _Deathly Hallows, _however_,_ Jo changed it—which she shouldn't have, in my opinion—to Jean, possibly so she wouldn't share her middle name with Umbridge. I didn't realize that until after I wrote the last chapter (obviously.) So, sorry, but I'm not changing it. I personally like Jane better; she will always be Hermione Jane to me. (Thanks to hp-lexicon, where I got that information from.)_

_Anyway…thanks so much for everyone who is still sticking with my story. I am appreciative of every review I get. I'm really glad everyone seems to be enjoying this story. _


	6. Something Old, Something New

It took a month but they were finally able to sell their flat and start moving out. Within a week most of their furniture and other large belongings—thanks to Harry, George and Ron's father—had been transferred to the house. Now, it was Hermione's birthday—though she forbid Ron from getting her anything; she happy enough to be able to be in their new house—and the last day in the apartment.

Hermione and Ginny packed all the clothes and other small things still left while Mrs. Weasley kept James occupied and Harry and Ron went back and forth with boxes and did some unpacking in the new house. It is only when you move that you realize how much _stuff _you actually accumulate. It was nearly midnight by the time Ron and Hermione had completely emptied the flat, gotten all the furniture in the right room at the house and shooed everyone else home assuring them that they didn't need anymore help that night.

Ron collapsed onto the bed still fully dressed. Hermione however was still unpacking clothes into their closet. He closed his eyes and was just drifting to sleep when he was woken by a sniffle. '_She's crying_ again," He thought. Though he would never admit it to her, the whole overly-hormonal-due-to-pregnancy thing was beginning to get to him and he knew it would only get worse. He sat up; she was sitting cross-legged in front of the closet, a mound of black fabric on her lap and a small piece of parchment in her hand. He looked over her shoulder as she read it. The mound of fabric was what he wore to their wedding and on the parchment were the vows he'd written for her. He began to recount in his mind, as he read, that time when he stood there in front of everyone reading them to her.

"'_Mione, I have loved you for as long as I can remember._

_And I think I've been waiting for this moment just as long." _

George may have said something at that point but Ron kept reading, ignoring the remark. Hermione was already crying.

"_I think back at all the times I was so close to losing you, _

_And can't help but think how truly amazing it is to finally be standing here."_

This was when Ron had even started to tear up.

"_Because of you I have become a better person._

_You have showed me and taught me so much; _

_You are an incredible woman;_

_And now after so many years of feeling inadequate, _

_After all we've been through; together,and with Harry…"_

Ron had looked over at his best man as he said that; Harry was beaming. (Ron thought in retrospect, that Harry may have been happier than anyone else when that day finally came. He had been in the middle of so many an argument and, after all, who wouldn't want to see their two best friends finally get it together.)

"_From that Troll at Hogwarts to, to that last Horcrux, to finally admitting my feelings for you._

_I feel, now, that I am deserving of the fantastic things that have been offered to me._

_After all these years, I—at last—feel worthy of _you

_You make my world more magical than any spell ever could._

_I love you, Hermione, and always will."_

As he finished reading, Ron could remember how happy he was and how proud of his life he finally was. He stood, once again feeling this combination of joy and pride to be in his new house with the love of his life. He took the parchment from Hermione's hand and pulled her up. He hugged her and she cried into his chest. "I can't believe I'm crying again."

"It's alright," He laughed a little and kissed her forehead.

"You are always making me cry," She said jokingly.

"Sorry?" He said sounding slightly annoyed and looking at her incredulously.

She broke away with a laugh and climbed into bed; he followed her. In a few minutes she was already falling asleep, Ron could tell by her slow steady breathing. He watched her; to him she seemed even more beautiful than she ever had. She already looked pregnant to him; she had a certain glow to her and he loved that.

"Bloody Hell, I nearly forgot!" He jumped out of bed.

"What?" Hermione sprang up. "Is something the matter?" She asked nervously.

"No! I got you something…" She opened her mouth but he stopped her. "Now I know you didn't want me to get you anything for your birthday…"

"Really, Ron I think just being in the house is enough of a present…"

"But, think of it as not actually being for your birthday…" She rolled her eyes at him. "Well, just…I'll be right back." He ran downstairs. She waited a few minutes but he was taking too long and sleep was once again beginning to her over.

She didn't hear him come back in the room so it surprised her when she felt his wait sink into the opposite side of the bed. She looked over at him, he was grinning but she just glared wanting very much to go to sleep. He pulled out a long black box from behind his back. She opened it and gasped. "Oh Ron is this..?"

"Yes, I found it while we were moving. And I've had it fixed; two of the stones needed to be replaced."

"Oh, I thought I'd never find it!" She said, a little teary, as she pulled her grandmothers antique diamond necklace from the box. Her grandmother had given it to her just days before she died and Hermione had worn it for their wedding as her 'something old'. She had since thought it had been lost for good. Also in the box was a dried little red rose, one of her favourite flowers. She held it up carefully, the dried petals were fragile. "Is this from…?"

"Our wedding? Yes." Ron looked thoroughly proud of himself. She smiled at him.

"I still told you not to get me anything," She said feigning anger.

"Oh, come on, 'Mione. It's nothing spectacular." Now, judging from her tone, he was expecting an argument. He could never tell when she was faking.

She suddenly reached over and kissed him. "I love you," she whispered into his mouth, a few of her tears fell onto his face. She buried her face in his chest.

He held her close to him and soon they were both asleep; happy in their new home.

* * *

_Sorry this chapter took so long. I hate to make excuses we went on holiday for five days and on our last night I got food poisoning! So I'm really just feeling better after three days of being sick, well enough to finish up this chapter. I promise that the next chapter will not take so long. I hope you enjoyed this chapter—even though it's a little short—after waiting so long for it._

_I'm debating as to whether I should change the rating of the story to 'T'. When I was originally planning the story I had intended it to get a little more…well…graphic and smutty. But now as I continue I think it would ruin the mood of the story I have created; passionate in a cute and romantic sort of way; more like an actual loving marriage and not a purely physical relationship. So if you're looking for a story of smut then I'm sorry, you won't find it here. Yes, there are to be two chapters where things may get a little more—let's say—'detailed', but it won't become what I would consider to be smut for smut's sake. So should I change the rating?_

_Again Sorry this chapter took so long._


	7. Battle of the Bows

Hermione was now six months pregnant; she and Ginny were gone for the day, looking at baby clothes and furniture. They had left their husbands at Ron and Hermione's now fully-moved-into house. Ron and Harry sat on the sofa drinking butterbeers and talking.

"I was thinking," Harry said suddenly. "I think it's time that Ginny and I buy a house." They were still living in a London flat, bigger than Ron and Hermione's was, but still quite cramped. Harry also still owned the house at Grimmauld Place, but refused to live there. He leaned forward a bit to put his butterbeer on the table in front of him, where Ron—despite Hermione's past scolding---had his feet up.

"Yeah…"

"Yeah, I was actually thinking of looking for something here in Godric's Hallow. It just seems fitting, you know?"

"That'd be great; right near us!"

"Well, we'll need someone to help us with James when our next one's born."

"We're going to have our own to worry about…" Ron said. Then a look of surprised comprehension came to Ron's face. "Next one? I though you wanted to wait a little longer."

"We did, but its too late now."

"Ginny's pregnant again, now?"

"Yeah, it was sort of an accident…"

"Oi, that's enough, mate! She's my sister, remember." Ron had long gotten over Harry and Ginny being together, but he really would never get used to any hint at his best friend sleeping with his sister. He could still remember when he found out that Ginny was pregnant the first time, or even when he first found out about her having had sex with Harry…

---

_Ron paced back and forth in front of his bed. It was Harry and Ginny's wedding night and they had just embarked on their trip to Greece, much to Ron's disapproval. _'I can only imagine what he's doing to her right now! No I don't want to imagine it; that sodding prat.' _He thought angrily of what he wanted to do to his best friend as soon as he got back._

"_Ron will you please come to bed? What's the matter?" Hermione spoke, bringing him out of his thoughts._

"_You know what they're probably doing right now?"_

"_Yes." She answered simply. He looked at her, completely abashed._

"_Oh come off it Ron, you can't honestly think that they haven't had sex before."_

"_She's my _little_ sister!" He said, as if that would justify his feelings._

"_And?"_

"_And… " He was lost for words._

"_You are _such_ a hypocrite! It's fine for us to sleep together—_live_ together—but they can't."_

"_He supposed to be my best mate. Best mates don't shag your sister!"_

"_And how come you're the only one who feels that way, Harry doesn't." Ron looked at her questioningly. "He's like a brother to me, he knows about us, and he doesn't act so…irrationally."_

"_That's different!"_

"_How?"_

"_I don't know!" He yelled. Then resigned his argument and climbed stubbornly into bed muttering to himself all the while. "Wait a second! They've had sex _before_?" He said even more angrily._

"_Goodnight, Ron." Hermione turned away from him and shut off the light next to her. They both fell asleep without another word._

_---_

Even now, every time Ron heard anything suggestive about the couple, he could feel that reaction bubbling inside of him. He had learned to control it though. 'He's still a git, though.' He couldn't help but think as Harry continued.

"But don't tell Ginny I told you. And don't tell Hermione; Ginny'll kill me. She wants to tell everyone at the same time." Ron grinned. "Come on, Ron, I'd really like to live to see this child to be born." Ron rolled his eyes and took a swig of his butterbeer.

"How far along is she, anyway?"

" 'Bout two months."

"Better tell mum soon. She'll go mad when she finds out another you kept this a secret for so long too. She'll go on like she did with us." Mrs. Weasley had quickly gotten over the joy about her youngest son's first child and had since been constantly reminding them about her stress over how little time she had to knit baby blankets. "Have you started looking at houses?"

Harry sighed, "Yeah, but nothing seems…" he began to explain but the sound of laughter and the door creaking open stopped him. The girls were home; they heard the rustle of bags as they walked into the room.

Hermione put the bags down by the sofa and rubbed he stomach, "Ron, get your feet off of my new table!" She said immediately. Ron jumped and made to argue but thought better of it and put his feet on the floor.

Ginny sat down, "You have to see all of the cute things we bought for the baby!" she said excitedly. Hermione's mood instantly changed.

"We ordered the sweetest little bedroom set, you'll love it. All of the things we ordered should be arriving next week, but in the mean time we got a few other things." She hurried back over the bags she had but down, Ginny picked up the others. They began pulling out dozens of small clothing items in all pastel hues and adorned with lace and frill.

"My son will not be put in any of that! Look at all the bows on it. You'll confuse him!"

"What makes you so sure that it's a boy?"

"The fact that it's nearly impossible for a Weasley to have a girl. It took six tries for my mum to finally get Ginny."

"What about Bill?" She had that same look on her face that she always got when she knew she had gotten him.

"It's only 'cause Fleur's part vela."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "So you're pretty much saying that you don't want to have a girl? You aren't going to love our child if it's a girl?" She started out jokingly, but as she thought about it she began to get emotional.

"No! You know that's not what I meant." She looked at him angrily, and disbelievingly.

"Merlin!" Ron stood throwing his hands up in defeat. "I can't say anything around here anymore without you turning into a great human faucet."

With a huff Hermione left the room; she was infuriated. Ron stormed out after her to try to rectify the situation. Harry and Ginny were left sitting on the sofa, buried in a pile of baby clothes, and looking extremely uncomfortable.

* * *

Once again, thanks for the reviews and encouragment! I will be keeping the rating of the story as is. This chapter took a little longer than I wanted it to to get it finished but I'm sure the next one will be up soon. I'm really looking forward to the next chapter because they decide to find out the sex of the baby, really this chapter was just to set that up and the Harry/Ginny move. We all know what if the baby is a boy or a girl, but Ron doesn't...


	8. Lets Talk About Sex

After much deliberation Ron and Hermione had come upon a decision; they wanted to find out the sex of the baby—even though Ron 'just knew' it was a boy. Since Harry and Ginny had found out that James was to be a boy—and were planning on finding out with this one also—and Ginny insisted it was better to know, Hermione had justified giving into temptation. (Ginny had, since Harry had told Ron in confidence, told everyone that she was pregnant again. She and Hermione were excited that their children would be so close in age.)

It was a Thursday afternoon and both Ron and a now seven-months-pregnant Hermione were off to St. Mungo's. They arrived promptly for their two o'clock appointment with the healer Hermione had found who specialized in combining muggle obstetrics and wizarding medicine; she was one of a kind and the perfect choice for Hermione. They were called into the room almost as soon as they had adjusted to the uncomfortable waiting room chairs. Ron was slightly apprehensive, he had never gone with Hermione to one of her appointment and didn't know what to expect.

They got into the small white room and the witch whom Ron assumed was Hermione's healer shut the door behind them. Hermione sat it the exam chair and Ron took another seat. "Well, hello. I'm Healer Robbins," said the witch putting her hand out to Ron. "You must be Ron, I've hear a lot about you."

'_I wonder how much_," he thought as he shook her hand. "Yes, nice to meet you."

"And Hermione," the slender dark-haired witch sat on a stool next to where Hermione sat, "How have you been, everything normal?"

"Yes, perfectly fine. No change since the last time I saw you, except for the growth that is."

'_Ha!" Ron thought, "maybe if you discount the mood swings, the strange cravings, waking me up in the middle of the night…'_

"Good, that's great. Everything seems to be on track. But you want to know the sex of the baby. Right? Can't wait the next two months?" She smiled.

"We wanted to, but it would be so much easier to know."

"Right then, I'm going to use the ultrasound that way we can take the first picture of him or her."

"We'll be able to see him, _in there_?" Ron asked, slightly confused.

The healer laughed. "Yes. This is a magically enhanced ultrasound, the picture on the screen isn't much easier to see than a muggle one, as you know, Hermione; but when I print one it will move like wizarding photographs." She wheeled a strange machine over to Hermione; Ron had never seen anything like it. It looked like a muggle television but had many other things attached.

Hermione pushed her shirt up to reveal her entire stomach and the healer pointed her wand at the chair and made it recline. "Ready Hermione, you know how this works." She squirted a clear gel-like substance onto Hermione's stomach and began to move a white object, which was attached to the larger machine, over Hermione's belly. Ron raised an eyebrow and thought_, 'what the…'_ But, as if she was using legilimency , the healer explained.

"This is the way muggle doctors look at the baby; it's a rather complex bit of machinery. It allows you to see the baby," she turned the machine toward him, "right on this screen."

At first all Ron saw was a strange, slowly moving blob. Then, his brain began to make sense of the picture. "See, there's the head, and here are the arms," the healer said, pointing to different spots on the screen. Hermione was craning her neck to see. "And you can see there…"

"Oi!" Ron shouted out, Hermione looked slightly alarmed at his sudden outburst. "It's a boy! Just like his father, look how big his…"

"Ron!" Hermione's eyes widened. "That's her _leg_; it's a girl!" "Both the Healer and Hermione began laughing at him.

"Yes, it's a girl."

Ron's jaw dropped. "Girl?" He smiled widely. "A daughter," he seemed in an excited stupor. "We're going to have a daughter."

Hermione just smiled at him, understanding his shock. "Oh I can't wait to know what Ginny's having, it's great that they'll be so close in age. Now we can get more clothes and start thinking of names. Oh and Ginny will be able to get pink decorations for the shower."

The healer was now cleaning off Hermione's stomach; she spoke, as she did, about something but Ron just stared at her, not really comprehending what she was saying. He had always wanted a daughter; He had always imagined having that special father-daughter relationship. Suddenly he couldn't wait for her to be born.

'_I wonder what she'll be like?'_ he started to think. _'I hope I'm a good father.'_ He began to worry. _'I hope that I don't mess this up. I hope I can give her everything she wants. What if I can't protect her? I'm going to screw this up. No, no I'll be fine.'_ An internal battle was waging._ 'I don't know…'_

"Ron, are you alright?" Hermione looked concerned but Ron hadn't even notice that she was up and ready to leave.

"Oh, yeah; fine. Let's get home, then if we're finished."

"Don't forget your first baby picture," the healer reminded them as the made to leave the room.

"Thank you!" Hermione took it from her and watched as the baby moved slowly, as she had on the ultrasound monitor.

"I'll see you for you next appointment next month, but if you need anything before then don't hesitate..."

"Thanks," Hermione said again and led Ron out of the room.

He looked at his wife; pregnant and gorgeous, _'One thing's for sure;' _he thought_, If she looks anything like Hermione she's not leaving the house 'til she's thirty._' His mind suddenly jumped to Ginny, his little sister and then next closest woman in his life,_ 'and she's not going anywhere near anyone like Harry.'_

* * *

_This chapter is kind of short but I thought it was pretty funny; the whole 'leg' thing was based on something that happened to someone I know. I head the story again recently and just had to put it in this story. Thanks for all the reviews, I'm so glad that so many people are enjoying this story so much. I'm certainly enjoying writing it. I'm anticipating their being about four-five more chapters; the baby shower will probably be next. It may take a little longer to get that chapter up though; I have a lot of things to do in the next few days so I doubt I'll get much time to write. Just a warning but I hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_Yeah, I know Hermione isn't really the frills and bows kind of girl but with Ginny's influence… I imagine two pregnant, hormonal, and excited women would buy that sort of thing. And I would imagine that Hermione would have a bit of an inkling that the baby was a girl, anyway; pregnant women always know. But either way, I had to make it something the Ron would detest._


	9. Shower or Storm

Ginny had been rushing around Ron and Hermione's house for two hours; setting up chairs, getting food ready, blowing up balloons, and adorning everything with pink and lace. Hermione had gone to her office to pick up some paperwork to do during her maternity leave, which was swiftly approaching. Ron, who knew he would be kicked out during the shower, had already left to do some errands (which included helping Harry with his secret house hunt by controlling James and Teddy). Ginny was, for once, alone and able to get done what she needed to interruption.

Ginny looked to the clock as she finished perfecting an arrangement of little pink roses on the center table. It was twelve o'clock; Mrs. Weasley would be there with the cake soon and the guests were due to arrive at twelve-thirty. Ginny sighed and sat down, rubbing her stomach where it was starting to bulge due to her own pregnancy. As if on cue, as soon as Ginny collapsed onto the couch Mrs. Weasley apparated in front of her holding a large cake with white and pink icing. "Ginny! What are you doing, there's still things to do before guests arrive. There's still food to prepare, decorations to--"

"Mum! Mum…Everything's finished."

Mrs. Weasley looked around, "Right, well then…" Ginny rolled her eyes. "I love the pink ribbon on the chairs. When's Hermione coming?"

"I told her no sooner than one o'clock, she's at the office now."

"And everyone else?"

"twelve o'clock."

"Well then, I'll put the cake in the kitchen." She left the room for a few minutes. "Did you set up a table for gifts?" She asked when she came back to the living room. Ginny just pointed to a table on the other side of the room. Molly pulled two small boxes from her pocket, put them on the table and waved her wand. The boxes swelled, only stopping when they each reached the size of an old school trunk. "Mum, how much did you get?"

"A few outfits; I made a blanket, too. Not much, you're father and I are also taking care of the crib and changing table." Ginny shook her head, but smiled.

She had just gotten up to get her own present for the table, when the fire in the fireplace turned green and a woman with long blonde hair and large faraway eyes stepped out. "Luna!" Ginny ran to hug her friend whom she hadn't seen in nearly a year. "How have you been? You look great!" Luna did indeed look good; she was thin, her blonde waves were held in a loose ponytail by what looked like two sparkling silver pigmy puffs, and the delicate purple dress she was wearing made her powder-pale skin seem to glow.

"Thank you! You look wonderful, also!" Luna said, noting Ginny's baby bump. "I'm very well. We've been in Finland studying—"

"We?" Luna still had her very dreamy laugh.

"Yes…"

"Well we'll hear all about that later on, sit down. Everyone else should be coming soon."

The other guests did begin to arrive, in droves; a few girls that Hermione still kept in touch with from Hogwarts, a lot of Weasley family members—including Fleur and little Victoire, Hermione's mother and only aunt, and a few women that Hermione worked with. By five minutes to 1.00 the gift table was piled high and the only person that everyone was waiting for was Hermione.

She arrived promptly at one o'clock, trying to maneuver her 8-monthes-pregnant, protruding belly and over-flowing bag of books and papers out of the fireplace. She smiled as she saw the pink bows, streamer, flowers and balloons. Everyone immediately rushed over to help her. "Oh, Hello, good to see everyone…Thank you, but really I'm fine," She tried to speak to everyone at once. Despite her reassurance, Hermione was soon stripped of her books and papers and engulfed by a hug from each guest. When Ginny finally got to her through the group she was able to move everyone aside and force Hermione to sit down. "Gin, I really need to talk to you soon," she whispered before sitting down. Ginny looked worried but sat down on the sofa.

Soon everyone began talking and eating; they had even started to get some information out of Luna about the person she was seeing. "…He's actually the grandson Newt Scamander. I don't know if you've heard—"

"Really? I believe I've read one of his books." Hermione said interestedly.

Ginny was interested to hear more as well, but had nearly forgotten that Hermione needed to talk to her. She stood, suddenly worried again. "Hermione, I need to show you something in the kitchen!" she said a little louder and more forcefully than she meant to.

"Ginny, dear, we're all trying to hear Luna's story, could it wait. Anyway, Hermione should be relaxing, it's her baby shower. Or you could bring whatever it is in here, Hermione really in no condition for you to be dragging her around."

"Oh really, Molly, It's alright." She got up and followed Ginny.

"Alright what is it?" Ginny asked as soon as she had put the muffliato charm on the kitchen.

"Well, I've been having pains all day. What does it feel like to be in labor?"

"You can't be in labor yet, you still have nearly a month," she patted her belly which was much smaller than Hermione's—she was only about four months into her pregnancy.

"But it feels like contractions; I mean, how they've been described in the books I've been reading."

Ginny laughed, '_books, of course_,' she thought. "Are they regular?"

"Sometimes."

"Sometimes? That happens to a lot of women. I'm sure its fine. I thought I was in labor two weeks early with James, it turned out to just be a stomach ache—almost gave Harry a heart attack. Just keep track of them, it's most likely nothing." Hermione nodded and went to join the party again, Ginny followed.

Hermione said nothing for the rest of the party about her 'contractions', but was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. She tried to ignore the feeling; as Ginny said, it was probably nothing yet. She didn't want to ruin her own party which so many people went out of their way to help with and come to—Luna had even come home from Finland. She tried her hardest to participate and act normally as the woman spent their time chatting, catching-up, playing some muggle baby shower games that Ginny got from Hermione's mother and a few magical shower games also.

Before anyone knew it, it was nearing five o'clock. "Oh, I think it's about time for cake and presents. I'll be right back," Ginny left to get the cake. She brought it in and placed it on the table, she began to cut and plate slices while Mrs. Weasley and Hermione's mother moved all of the presents closer to the chair where Hermione sat. Hermione leaned over to gab the first present wrapped in pink paper with cute baby animals on it. "Oh," she said, he hand flew to her stomach as she immediately sat back up.

"What's the matter, dear?" Her mother asked.

"Nothing, it's been happening on and off all day." She smiled weakly. Ginny had stopped cutting the cake, looking concerned. Hermione bent again to get the same package. "Oh!" She stood up, holding on to the arm of the chair for support.

"Are you sure that you're alright?"

"Yes, yes. Fine. I just need to use the toilet."

"Do you want help?" Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm. Hermione didn't answer, but simply allowed Ginny to help her.

The whole party waited silently, hoping that Hermione was alright. "It must be—" Luna began to say as a loud gasp was heard from the hall. All the women rushed to see what was wrong.

"Let's get her to the hospital, her water broke," Ginny said before anyone could ask. "Are you ready Hermione?"

"I suppose I've got to be…"

* * *

_In response to a comment from a while ago: Yes, well spotted—I thought of that too—they _could_ just use accio, unless the object was too far away (like Hermione thought the necklace was). But I honestly hate that spell…it makes things too easy and frankly, quite boring! Besides I had to give Ron and Hermione something to fight about and I to 'make up' over._


	10. Chapter 10

Wow..

This story is so old! I still love it though and wish i'd never stopped writing it! I know it's been forever but I might actually finish this story now, and go back and edit it a bit... if any one would actually care/read it...

So, what will it be? Should I finish the story? The more responses I get the more motivated I'll be to do it!

Thanks..


End file.
